


lover of mine

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Forbidden Love, M/M, Marking, Mommy Kink, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “It’s… history, I suppose. Natural born enemies and all that shit. It’s not modern in any sense, it’s played out.” Mark hears Jeno sniff quietly, but decides it’d be in Jeno’s best interest to not acknowledge it.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	lover of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meixing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meixing/gifts).



> the title is from a song that my girlfriend told me to listen to and i fell in love with it and since we celebrated our seven month anniversary just two days ago, i thought id dedicate this to [my lover](https://twitter.com/ieiecore) :D

Jeno sat patiently, attempting to pass the time by fiddling with random sticks or leaves on the ground. In reality, he could probably phase to pass time (or he could stop coming out here in the early morning), but he didn’t want to be phased when Jaemin showed up. Jeno lost track of how many times they’d met up like this, Jeno waiting out in the woods most mornings, leaving his pack’s territory for Jaemin’s sake, to simply sit on the ground for hours before Jaemin decided to show up, if he even did. It always made Jeno beyond happy to see Jaemin and spend time with him, but it always hurt when Jaemin didn’t show.

They’d set specific days out, Wednesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays, as to not alarm Jeno’s pack. Jeno had to phase every time after Jaemin left and spend time running through the woods, dropping onto his back every so often and rolling himself around to get the scent of Jaemin off of him, no matter how sad that made him. Today was Saturday, the last day he’d see Jaemin for the next three or four days, but Jaemin was late once again.

Jeno wasn’t sure what time it was, he refused to take his phone or watch out with him these days just to be safe, but in return that meant he had jack shit to do while he waited hours on end for Jaemin to show up. The sunlight had begun to shift colors, casting tinted golden rays across the wooded area, telling Jeno it was at least close to sundown. His pack would get nervous if he didn’t show up soon, but his body refused to move from the area without seeing Jaemin first.

It took another twenty minutes and the sun was making its descent beyond the horizon when Jaemin finally showed up.

“How long have you been waiting?” Jaemin asked, dropping down from the height of the trees and landing easily on his feet gracefully. Jeno nearly tackled Jaemin, easily attaching himself to Jaemin’s side and nuzzling into his neck. It was subconscious and Jeno didn’t ever realize what he was doing, but Jaemin did and he always allowed it.

“Since this morning,” Jeno mumbled, still trying to scent Jaemin as best as he could. Jaemin hummed disapprovingly, scratching his nails over Jeno’s scalp and trying to bite back a smile when Jeno  _ did _ knock him onto his back. Jeno began nipping at Jaemin’s neck, tugging his shirt up so he could unbutton Jaemin’s jeans eagerly. Jaemin was easily able to shove Jeno off and onto his back and just as easily able to fit himself between Jeno’s spread legs.

“You know I can’t get here that early, doggy,” Jaemin said gently, distracting Jeno by pulling his shorts down his legs. Jaemin kissed down Jeno’s neck and spit onto his hand, wrapping it around Jeno’s cock. Jeno’s hips jerked and he whimpered loudly below Jaemin, whimpers turning into whines when Jaemin stroked his hand up and down Jeno’s cock, squeezing his growing knot when he reached the base. Honestly, Jaemin’s spit wasn’t needed with the way Jeno’s cock leaked pathetically even though Jaemin had only even arrived less than three minutes prior. “Are all wolves this easily excitable, Jeno? Or is it just you?”

Jaemin moved his head back to watch Jeno stare at him tearfully through soft whines of desperation. Jeno tugged on Jaemin’s wrist, spreading his legs wider which easily got Jaemin’s attention. Jaemin shoved his pants down far enough to pull his cock out, ego preening when Jeno whimpered through tears, wailing out when Jaemin dragged his cock against Jeno’s.

“Jaemin,” Jeno cried, shifting his hips with the need to be fucked. “Mommy,” Jeno whimpered when he felt Jaemin’s cock press against him. Jaemin put his hand over Jeno’s mouth before he easily forced himself into Jeno’s body, anticipating the way Jeno cried out loudly when he feels Jaemin’s cock spread him open. Jeno liked this, when Jaemin didn’t prep him enough or at all even and Jaemin wasn’t going to complain when he felt as if his cock was surrounded so tightly he thought he might cum then and there each time they fucked. Jeno was so easy to please, he didn’t like being prepped and he wanted Jaemin to fuck him as fast and as hard as he possibly could; not to mention Jeno came  _ so _ easily each time and only cried pitifully, hands grabbing onto Jaemin so tight he left bruises while Jaemin kept fucking him for his own orgasm.

_ “Mommy,” _ Jeno wailed, pulling Jaemin’s hand off of his mouth to gasp for breath as Jaemin’s hips fucked into him nearing violently. Jaemin’s hand twitches with the burning need to wrap itself so tightly around Jeno’s throat that he can’t breathe, but he can’t leave marks so he fights his urge and grabs Jeno’s hips tighter. Jeno sobs with the force of Jaemin’s thrusts alongside the pain of Jaemin’s bone crushing grip on his hips, head heavy as he thinks about how those bruises will last for  _ days. _

Like Jaemin said, Jeno cums quickly and today wasn’t an exception. Jaemin feels shivers rack throughout his spine when Jeno cinches tight and fucking  _ pulses _ around Jaemin’s cock. Jeno’s own cock throbs as it releases an unhealthy amount of cum, Jaemin thinks, just like always. Jeno’s hand grips Jaemin’s shirt as his eyes roll back, nearly screaming when Jaemin easily resumes his harsh, quick thrusts as Jeno’s orgasm only begins to slow. Jeno yanks Jaemin down to be closer with a strength that Jaemin sometimes forgets he has with the way he allows Jaemin to manhandle him any way he wants.

Jaemin always tries to last long enough to watch endless tears stream down Jeno’s face before he cums, but when he feels Jeno’s teeth sink deep into his neck, his breath and hips stutter. He presses deep and cums inside of Jeno’s welcoming body with a shivering, broken moan. He always cums inside of Jeno, it’s the one claim he’s allowed to have on Jeno whenever they meet, even though Jeno gets to leave his mark nearly everywhere on Jaemin. 

Jaemin pants dryly, trying to close his mouth for more than a split second to let moisture build back up. Jeno sniffs below him and Jaemin’s head becomes more grounded so he can check on him.

“How do you feel?” Jaemin pants, hooking his arm under Jeno’s knee and raising his leg to thrust very shallowly inside of him. Jeno whimpers quietly, body jerking in utter sensitivity.

“Good,” Jeno whines. Jaemin knows he feels better than good, but that he’s too stupid to think of a bigger word now.

“Good dog,” Jaemin praises, leaning down to kiss Jeno’s forehead and pepper kisses around his face gently.

They stay there until it’s nearly pitch black when Jaemin has to ease Jeno back into a level headed headspace so he can return home by himself like always. Jeno giggles when Jaemin tugs his shirt over his head, helping him undress and tying his shorts around his knee.

“You’ll watch me go, right?” Jeno asks, now sitting upright and resting against Jaemin’s chest.

Jaemin nods and kisses Jeno’s temple. “Of course, now go. We don’t want to worry your pack.” Jeno bites back a whine of sadness, not wanting to leave Jaemin’s side after seeing him for under an hour. He nods obediently, tilting his head back so Jaemin can kiss him one last time before he has to leave. Jeno scoots back and Jaemin stands to take a few steps back, giving Jeno space to phase easily. Jaemin cringes at the sound, but it lasts barely a second before Jeno stands in wolf form before him. Jaemin hates that Jeno can give him literal puppy eyes now, it always makes his body scream at him to stay or take Jeno away for himself.

“Good dog. I’ll see you Wednesday, I promise.” Jeno whines softly, nudging his snout against Jaemin’s hand and nipping at his hand happily when Jaemin scratches his nose. Jeno huffs when Jaemin’s hand drops, backing away a few steps before turning and dashing off happily and it makes Jaemin equally as happy to have spent time with him today.

“Why do you smell like that?” Jeno looked at Jisung weird when the other boy leaned in close to sniff around Jeno’s neck and collarbones.

“Uh, like what?” Jeno questioned, pushing Jisung’s curious nose away. Jisung whacked at his hands and sniffed the air this time, a suspicious look still on his face.

“You smell like blood, why do you smell like blood?” Jeno frowned at Jisung and shrugged his shoulders. Jisung stared harder, narrowing his eyes in what Jeno is certain that  _ he _ thought was threatening.

“You look weird. I don’t know why I smell like blood, Sung. I’m fine.” Jisung narrowed his eyes again, scooting closer to Jeno and sniffing again. Jeno threw a strawberry towards Jisung and Jisung caught it in his mouth happily, which took his focus off of Jeno long enough for him to back out of the kitchen.

“Hey! Come back!” Jisung whined, chasing after him with a handful of strawberries. “You’re lying,” Jisung accused when he got in front of Jeno. He now looked worried, so Jeno stopped walking to pinch his cheek lightly.

“I’m okay, I promise. You wanna check me for wounds?” Jisung’s lips flattened unhappily, letting his eyes flit over Jeno in concern.

“Just be careful when you go out. Mark said someone else spotted a vampire around the border of our territory the other day.” Jeno felt his heart stutter, but he tried his best to keep calm, knowing that Jisung and any other wolf in their surroundings could sense his distress if he didn’t keep in under wraps.

“Yeah, I’ll be careful. I  _ promise,” _ Jeno coos, smattering kisses over Jisung’s cheek to comfort him.

“Fine,” Jisung muttered, clinging onto Jeno’s shirt when he keeps walking and following Jeno back to his room. Jeno thinks it’s unfair that he brought snacks back to his room for him to enjoy while he watches a movie, but Jisung ends up eating more than half of them. Jeno doesn’t complain, though, it feels nice to have someone flattened out on top of him while he’s missing Jaemin so much. 

The next day, Mark is the one throwing him worried and cautious glances.

“What?” Jeno whined when Mark sighs heavily after staring at him for the nth time today. “Did Jisung try to tell you something’s wrong? I’m fine, Mark-hyung. I promise I’m fine.” Mark gave him a small smile and drops onto the couch next to him.

“You know how Jisung gets when he’s worried, especially after getting word that there was a vampire near us,” Mark soothes him, letting Jeno drop his head on his shoulder for comfort, though Mark isn’t sure why Jeno is seeming to seek comfort.

“Why do we hate vampires so much, hyung?” Jeno whispers. Mark’s unsure how to answer for a moment, so he settles for raising his hand up to scratch behind his ear. Jeno melts against Mark, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist. Mark continues his movements and tilts his head down to rest atop Jeno’s.

“It’s… history, I suppose. Natural born enemies and all that shit. It’s not modern in any sense, it’s played out.” Mark hears Jeno sniff quietly, but decides it’d be in Jeno’s best interest to not acknowledge it. “It’s stupid at this point, baby. It’s just wolves being territorial jackasses like always; a lot of vampires don’t drink human blood these days, but wolves are just…” Mark trails off, but he doesn’t need to say more. He doesn’t ask why Jeno is trying (and failing) to hold back tears that fell onto Mark’s shoulder. Mark simply held him close and comforted him to the best of his ability. 

By Tuesday, Jisung and Mark were positive something was wrong with Jeno. Mark didn’t tell Jisung that Jeno had gotten upset at the topic of vampires, but he did tell Jisung that he got upset enough to curl into his lap and cry on his shoulder for over an hour. They’d tried to come check up on him, knocking on his door bearing food and offers to watch a show or a movie or  _ anything _ to at least keep him company while he was holed up in his bedroom. Their pack was small, but they could all feel the strain Jeno was bearing. They’d all been trying to rouse Jeno out of bed, Renjun asking Jeno to tag along on a perimeter run, Lucas offering to cook Jeno’s favorite meals three times a day or Yangyang coming to ask Jeno if he wants to join him to take runs. Jeno turned them all down each time, barely speaking to them all no matter what they say or ask.

When Wednesday comes, Jeno still can’t lift himself out of bed. To be honest, Jeno’s so lost in his own thoughts and depression that he lost track of what day it is, he’s not nearly aware that today he’d be able to see Jaemin once again if he stepped out of the house. And since Jeno doesn’t know that he’s supposed to meet Jaemin today, it leaves Jaemin traveling from the city and towards the outskirts wolves property and coming upon the worrying scene of Jeno to be nowhere in sight. Jaemin can’t even get a whiff of Jeno’s scent and after a few hours, he becomes more and more worried.

Jaemin tries to contemplate his options, but he doesn’t have much, if any at all. He can’t step foot in their territory, they’ll seek him out like bloodhounds and Jaemin would never be willing to hurt someone in Jeno’s pack, so that’s out. Jaemin could  _ attempt _ to walk closer to their pack house, but he would have to be further away from the border and he’s not sure how far he’d have to be for them to not detect him. Besides, even if he did get close to the pack house, how the hell would he be able to check on Jeno? He has no idea what else he could do, he doesn’t have any means of contacting Jeno because Jeno was too afraid that his pack would find out about them.

Jaemin was so distracted by his thoughts that he nearly fell out of the tree he was sitting in when he heard a vicious growl beneath him followed by the tree shaking abruptly. 

“Fuck!” Jaemin shouted, reacting as quickly as possible to grab onto the branch above him for support. He looked down to find a single wolf baring its fangs menacingly and scratching his paws at the tree. “Jesus!” Jaemin snarled as the wolf shook the tree again. Jaemin leapt towards another tree, sliding down the trunk until his feet land onto a stable branch. 

“Fuck off!” Jaemin snarled again, returning the wolf’s sneer by baring his own fangs. “I’m not on your territory,  _ mutt,” _ Jaemin spits at him. “And I don’t have any intent to, so fucking  _ leave,” _ Jaemin threatens. The wolf growled and Jaemin could see the hair on it’s spine stick out, but he backed away and fell behind some trees moments later. Jaemin sagged in relief, feeling like he could cry at the avoidance of conflict with Jeno’s pack. He’s gonna have to leave now, the wolf hadn’t howled but Jaemin knew he’d be back with more if he didn’t leave.

Jaemin tried to stand back up on the branch, but his legs felt too weak to hold himself up on such a thing and he knew he wouldn’t be able to travel out of the woods by way of the trees.

He dropped to the ground, giving himself a second to take some deep breaths before he left. The interaction with the other wolf only made him anxious, he was so unbelievably worried about Jeno and he had no goddamn way of checking on him because of the other fucking wolves. Jaemin could feel blind rage seeping into his blood; he tried to breath more and clear his mind, but none of it fucking worked. He felt himself getting more and more  _ furious _ with each passing second and he couldn’t be here, he couldn’t fucking be here. He needed to leave.

“Who are y—” Jaemin snarled at the voice behind him, moving as fast as the wind to knock them down and lean over them. Then, Jaemin caught the overbearing smell of dog, then hints of Jeno.  _ Jeno, Jeno, Jeno, find Jeno. _ Jaemin’s mind raced and he blinked his anger away to look down at a young and horrified looking wolf beneath him. Jaemin sent himself flying backwards and away from the boy.

“Sorry, I’m sorry…” Jaemin panted, backing himself further away from the wolf. How could he have fucked up that bad? He’d never be allowed within miles of their border without them hunting him down. He’d never be able to see Jeno again.

Jaemin stood, nearly toppling over with the violent way his legs were shaking.

“Wait, wait!” the wolf called. For someone so lanky looking, he was up and tackling Jaemin within the blink of an eye and he was able to hold Jaemin down quite easily. It might’ve been that Jaemin now felt close to tears that someone so young was able to hold him down, but Jaemin didn’t care.

“What? Get off of me,” Jaemin tried to argue, but the wolf held him down.

“Not until you say you won’t leave,” the wolf said, pressing down harder on Jaemin’s back and causing pain to spark on his spine.

“Jesus! Okay, okay! I won’t leave!” Jaemin knocked the boy off as soon as he let up, sitting up and rubbing his back uncomfortably. “Fucking ow,” Jaemin muttered, looking up to the boy in confusion. “What do you want?” Jaemin’s voice wasn’t offensive now, not even defensive, he was just… perplexed. The wolf sat back and narrowed his eyes, looking over Jaemin carefully and confusing him even further.

“You smell,” he commented. Jaemin’s eyebrows drew up and he looked around in confusion.

“Um, yeah? I’m a vampire, you’re a wolf. We have scents and a good sense of smell?” The boy pursed his lips, shaking his head for a reason Jaemin doesn’t understand.

“No, you smell like… lemons.” Jaemin is really fucking confused now, and a little weirded out, honestly. 

“Okay…” Jaemin began, opening his mouth to speak more, but the other boy beat him to it.

“Jeno always comes home smelling like lemons, but he usually doesn’t smell like that.” Jaemin’s ears went deaf after he heard Jeno’s name. He straightened up, eyes wide as he watched the other fall silent. He realizes his reaction gave it away and he doesn’t have a way of backtracking his actions. The two stare at each other silently for what seems like hours before Jaemin speaks up.

“Is he… Is he okay?” Jaemin mutters. The other boy nods quietly, still regarding Jaemin oddly. “Are you guys… friends?” Jaemin asks curiously. He nods again, looking down towards his intertwined fingers.

“He’s my best friend, he’s like an older brother to me. I’m Jisung.” Jaemin’s mind lights up with recognition from his and Jeno’s previous conversations. Jisung’s name had come up before and Jaemin knew how close they were. “He hasn’t been feeling well…” Jisung said softly. “He’s barely gotten out of bed since Sunday night, he won’t get up for anything.” Jaemin’s eyebrows furrow with overwhelming worry for Jeno.

“What can I do about it? I’m not gonna be allowed on your territory.” Jisung shook his head again, standing up and brushing himself off. He walked towards the border, looking back when Jaemin doesn’t follow. 

“We just want Jeno to get better. It doesn’t matter that you’re not a wolf.” Jaemin stares at him, glancing back and forth between the empty field behind Jisung and Jisung himself. He takes a minute to think, but his mind is overpowered by the need to see Jeno and nurse him back to health, so he gets up and follows Jisung.

Though Jaemin is grateful that he isn’t attacked when he steps foot into Jeno’s pack house, he could really do without the blatant staring as Jisung leads him through the house and up the stairs.

“He’s in this room, you can go in by yourself. Please just… be careful,” Jisung pleads. Jaemin nods and opens the door, suddenly overwhelmed by the scent of Jeno. He’s never smelled him so… so much at once and he feels as if he could sink to the floor in content. He shuts the door behind him and walks towards Jeno’s bed.

“Jeno?” Jeno whines under his covers, but doesn’t turn to face him. Jaemin walks closer until his knees hit the edge of Jeno’s bed. Jaemin tugs on Jeno’s blanket which makes Jeno whine louder, turning angrily to pull his blanket back until he sets eyes on Jaemin. He stares wide-eyed at Jaemin, speechless and hoping that this isn’t a dream.

“Hi, baby,” Jaemin coos gently and Jeno snaps, tears falling as he scrambles to sit up and pull Jaemin closer. Jaemin lets Jeno yank him down onto the bed and pulls Jeno onto his lap to comfort him. Jaemin doesn’t try to talk while Jeno cries his heart out into his chest, just holds him close and lulls him back to a calm state over the next few minutes.

When Jeno’s breathing evenly and he’s only letting out small sniffles, Jaemin finally speaks up. “What happened, puppy?” Jeno whimpers at the pet name and Jaemin feels him melt further into his lap.

“I don’t know,” he whispers. “I just missed you so much and I was so sad I had to wait so long to see you  _ again _ —” Jeno cut off to take a deep breath, feeling more tears coming on. Jaemin held him tighter and lowered him onto his back, leaning over him and playing with strands of his hair. Jeno sniffs, but gives Jaemin a dreamy smile and Jaemin can’t help but lean down to press his forehead against Jeno’s. 

“How are you here?” Jeno mutters worriedly. Jaemin snorts and bends his head down to kiss Jeno’s neck.

“Your friend, Jisung, found me waiting for you and took me back here. I don’t think your pack likes me very much,” Jaemin whispers dramatically, rewarded with the sound of Jeno giggling and writhing below him.

“It’s okay, they’ll learn,” Jeno promises. He softens and holds Jaemin tight, overjoyed that not only is he with Jaemin, but he’s with Jaemin in  _ his _ bed. Jaemin snickers into Jeno’s neck when he feels Jeno wrap his legs around Jaemin’s waist. With the position Jeno locked them in, he can feel Jeno trying to rut himself up into Jaemin. Jaemin hums into Jeno’s neck, reciprocating by grinding his hips down into Jeno’s. Jeno whimpers and Jaemin pulls back to look down at Jeno. 

“Is anyone still home?”Jaemin asks, leaning up to sit back on his heels. He lifts Jeno’s hips up onto his lap and splays his hand under Jeno’s shirt, pushing it up to reveal his stomach. Jeno whines and shakes his head no.

“Mark made everyone leave,” he whines, grinding his hips down on Jaemin’s hardening cock. Jaemin’s smile looks devilish and it makes Jeno want to bare his neck in submission.

“You know,” Jaemin begins to speak nonchalantly as he pulls Jeno’s shirt over his head, then his shorts and underwear down his legs. “I’ve never seen you like this.” Jaemin’s stare looks bloodthirsty, he looks at Jeno like he’s never seen him before. “You always looked so pathetic before, spreading your legs and begging a vampire to fuck you in the woods.” Jeno brings his hand up to his mouth as Jaemin wraps his hand around his cock and slides his hand up and down easily with how wet Jeno’s cock already is.

“Mommy,” Jeno whimpers, fucking his hips up into Jaemin’s hand as his head begins to feel lighter and lighter. Jaemin lets Jeno’s cock go for a split second to tear his own shirt off and unbutton his pants, resuming with his strokes easily and making Jeno’s tears begin to fall. Jeno tries to blink the blurry tears away from his eyes to watch Jaemin slide his cock against Jeno’s like they always do, but it feels so different in Jeno’s bed. Jeno whimpers loudly and tries to slide his cock against Jaemin’s, but Jaemin is pulling away faster than he would’ve liked. The longing for Jaemin’s cock sliding against his resides when he feels Jaemin easily push himself inside of Jeno after so long. Jeno’s head cranes back on a loud cry and wails when Jaemin forces himself inside of Jeno’s body too quickly for most.

_ “Mommy!” _ Jeno sobs, mouth wide and spilling out crude sounds of pleasure as Jaemin begins to fuck him harder than he thinks he ever has before. Jeno’s bed slams against the wall with the force of Jaemin’s thrusts and Jeno thinks he’s fucking him so deep he’ll feel it for weeks. Jaemin leans down over Jeno and tilts his head to the side with no resistance on Jeno’s end.

“Now that we don’t have to hide,” Jaemin pants. “I don’t fucking have to keep myself from marking you.” Jeno blinks his eyes open and stares at Jaemin hopefully. 

“F-Feed,” Jeno chokes out through sobs and moans. Jaemin’s nostrils flare and he wastes no time ducking his head down to sink his teeth into Jeno’s pulse. Jeno wails loudly at the sharp pain that spreads from his neck and fades out into the rest of his body, but it’s quickly taken over by the absolutely euphoric feeling of Jaemin draining blood from his body to drink. Jeno’s body goes limp, his eyes gloss over and the only sound he’s able to let out are choked gasps as blood leaves his body all while Jaemin still thrusts into him.

Jeno is awake, but barely conscious when he cums. He’s only aware of the mind blowing feeling of this all happening at once, and then he’s falling into unconsciousness. 

Jaemin pulls back and licks over the wound to heal it and looks over to see Jeno passed out below him. Jaemin thrusts his hips upwards  _ hard, _ seeing if Jeno would react, but his face remains peaceful. Jaemin sits up and grabs Jeno’s hips, beginning to fuck him hard and fast just like before, nearly losing his mind at the sight of Jeno still unconsious and peaceful below him.

Again, Jaemin wishes that he could hold his orgasm off now, but it’s impossible with Jeno’s blood now coating his throat and mouth and the sight of a sleeping Jeno below him while he fucks him. Jaemin grunts and pushes his hips deep, nearly collapsing with the force of his orgasm. Jaemin’s voice breaks on a weak moan and he slumps bonelessly against Jeno’s body after he’s done. 

Jaemin takes a moment to regain his strength before pulling gently out of Jeno and stumbling to Jeno’s adjacent bathroom. He brings a wet cloth to clean Jeno off after he cleans himself off in the bathroom, smiling gently at such a domestic act. It’s not something he’s ever been able to do and something he thought he’d never be able to; he decides quickly that he wants to try all sorts of different domestic things with Jeno for the rest of their lives.

Jaemin eases himself into bed next to Jeno, pulling the covers over them and pulling Jeno onto his chest, deciding to play with Jeno’s hair and breathe in his scent to pass the time while Jeno rests peacefully. Jaemin doesn’t  _ ever _ think he’ll get sick of the mesmerizing scent of flowers; he thinks he can detect hints of rain too. He thinks the most calming scent he’ll ever experience is Jeno’s floral aroma mixed with the small hints of lemon wafting off of himself, it smells like home.

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me i just rewatched breaking dawn im really sorry  
> also thank you to [my baby](https://twitter.com/itzypjs) for watching me write this and proof reading for me to post :DD i love u buttercup


End file.
